McNeely disclosed a credit card carrier with alarm in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,250 including a pair of flaps foldable with each other, each flap provided clip switches adapted for receiving credit cards therein, so that when a credit card is missing from one of the clip switches, a circuit between a battery and an alarm is completed to sound an alarm to alert the owner. However such a credit card carrier has the following defects:
1. After being used for a long time, the clip switches may be distorted, twisted or damaged to influence the sharp contacting of electricity to even lose their alarm-sensing effect.
2. In order to prevent a false alarm just upon the opening of the pair of flaps when not removing any card from the clip, a reed (proximity) switch 26, 28 must be provided in his invention to open the alarm circuit, which however may be easily broken or damaged to lose the function of the reed switch, especially when it is mounted on a soft wallet and kept in a trouser pocket to therby be easily squeezed and broken.
3. The card is only clamped by the spring-biased clip without being further defined or limited in a card sheath or jacket so that the card may possibly be loosened from the clip to cause false alarm.
4. If double cards are commonly clamped in a clip switch and if only one of the two cards is missing, the other card is still kept in clip without causing alarm and without exerting warning effect.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional credit card carrier and invented the present wallet with missing-card reminder.